Question: Calculate $(-1)^{47} + 2^{(3^3+4^2-6^2)}$.
Answer: Recall that $(-a)^n=-a^n$ when $n$ is odd. Because 47 is odd, $(-1)^{47}=-1^{47}=-1$. Evaluating the remaining exponents, we get \begin{align*}
(-1)^{47} + 2^{(3^3+4^2-6^2)}&= -1 + 2^{(3^3+4^2-6^2)} \\
&=-1 + 2^{(27+16-36)} \\
&=-1 + 2^{(43-36)} \\
&=-1 + 2^{7} \\
&=-1+128 \\
&=\boxed{127}
\end{align*}